On the Web
by Weirdest-Fanfictions
Summary: "No, no, just stand there for a moment, Tori and Jade, is it?" The woman said. "Yeah that's us." Jade uncomfortably said. Something isn't right. "Yes, you two will do quite nicely." The mysterious woman said. "What's that supposed to mean?" was all Jade could say before everything faded to black.


Jade walked into Beverly Hills School for the Arts on the hot June day of her audition. She took her seat next to a brunette girl with cheekbones that could slice a turkey. The girl was obviously nervous. "Hey, I'm Tori Vega. What's your name?" she said.

"Jade West." Jade replied hoping the conversation would not continue.

"I'm auditioning for singing and acting. You?" Tori said, forcing Jade to keep the conversation going.

"I'm here for writing and acting, but I dabble in singing." She said.

"Tori Vega and Jade West?" the lady at the front desk called.

"Oh! Looks like we're auditioning together! Yay!" Tori said while Jade rolled her eyes at the overly perky girl. The lady pointed them to a room that had a single dim light and no windows. She shut the door behind them.

"Please stand in the light." An unseen woman said to the two.

"Oh, okay. I have a monologue prepared, would you like me to recite it?" Tori asked.

"No, no, just stand there for a moment, Tori and Jade, is it?" The woman said.

"Yeah that's us." Jade uncomfortably said. Something isn't right.

"Yes, you two will do quite nicely." The mysterious woman said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" was all Jade could say before everything faded to black. They woke up after an unidentifiable amount of time. Jade was sitting in a chair, and Tori was tied up in the chair behind her. "Let us go!" she yelled moving back and forth.

"Not quite yet." The blonde woman said, revealing herself. "My name is Gwen Stacy, and you two are part of my experiment. You see, I have powers that are much like that of a spider, but I'm not quite sure why. I've been working on a serum that gives others my powers as well, but I needed test subjects. You two have similar body types to mine, so I decided you were perfect. The test came back and Tori, the serum gave you wings that you can make appear and reappear at will. They're bulletproof, and sharp as a knife. Jade, your powers are like mine. The serum reacted differently to both of you, obviously."

"Are you out of your freaking tree? Do you really expect us to believe that?" Jade yelled at Gwen.

"You're annoying me." Gwen said shooting some web onto Jade's mouth so she couldn't speak. "So, you can join me, or spend the rest of your live tied up to each other in those chairs. What'll it be?"

"We'll never join you!" Tori said speaking for both of them. Gwen said nothing and walked away, leaving the two girls alone.

"Use your wings." Jade tried to say through the web.

"Huh?" Tori said before realizing what Jade had said. "I don't even know how!" she whispered. Tori concentrated and suddenly her wings tore through the rope. She pulled the web off of Jade's mouth.

"Let's go!" Jade said. They left through a different door than Gwen had exited and Tori put her wings away. As they were making their grand escape, they bumped into two of Gwen's guards in the hall.

"Get them!" One yelled at the other. They chased the girls down several halls, but the girls slipped into a room on the side. The guards ran past.

"Hey! This is a costume room!" Tori said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, we're like super heroes now. We should have costumes. Oh! I call this one!" Tori said picking up a pink and purple jumpsuit that had pre-attached fairy wings. She ripped the wings off and made holes for her own. Jade sighed hesitantly, but then found a black leather jumpsuit with a white spider on the front. They suited up and decided they should probably try to leave. They opened the door to find a masked figure wearing a red and blue suit outside.

"Whoa! Who are you? What are you doing here?" the obviously male voice said.

"I'm Jade and this is Tori. Gwen used us as test subjects and we're trying to escape. Who are you?"

"I'm Spiderman." He said. "What powers do you have?"

"I have razor wings and Jade has spider powers. Yours are pretty self-explanatory, I guess." Tori said.

"I'm trying to stop Gwen. But she has so many guards, I'll need your help." The girls nodded.

"Were you one of her test subjects too?" Tori asked.

"Oh, no, she's my girlfriend…" Spiderman said.

"WRONG! I WAS your girlfriend, sweetie. You really need to let of me." Gwen said from behind them.

"The serum she took made her go crazy." Spiderman whispered to the girls. He shot a web at Gwen, but she deflected it with one of her own. "Come on, I'll need you to help!" he said slightly aggravated. Tori and Jade got into position. Jade and Spiderman started shooting webs like no one's business, while Tori searched for a weapon. She found a conveniently placed lead pipe and picked it up. She started flying full force at Gwen and swung the pipe hitting the blonde's face, rendering her unconscious.

"Tori!" Jade yelled in shock at what the pink and purple ball of fury just did. Spiderman sat next to Gwen and took off his mask.

"Hey, wait you're Peter Parker!" Jade said.

"Yeah, yeah." Peter said examining Gwen. "Well, that's gonna leave a mark and probably mental damage, but I think you literally knocked the crazy out of her. She's probably not gonna remember that she even has powers. I'll take her back home. Hey, we made a pretty good team! Would you like to join me and SHIELD?"

"Not really." Jade said. Tori nodded in agreement.

"Well, with your powers you're definitely going to be targeted by SHIELD and other organizations. The only thing we could do is wipe your memory of today with some tech from MiB. You won't remember you have powers, or that you even know each other." Peter said.

"I'd rather have that than be constantly targeted by the military or whatever." Tori replied.

"Okay, then." Peter said has he called up SHIELD and the MiB.

Jade woke up the next morning and the only memory of the day before was that she got rejected from the school. She was okay with it though, because she had an audition for Hollywood Art coming up the next week.

When Tori woke up, she remembered getting rejected as well. She decided to cancel her audition for her sister Trina's school Hollywood Arts out of fear of being rejected again, and she vowed she would never perform again, at least unless there was an emergency.


End file.
